Pokemon: Destiny Legacy
by PartyDaKIngZ101
Summary: A Boy has a chance for a better life, a better future from his abuse past. He will be the thing that all his pokemon and himself strive to be a Pokemon Master


This chapter in the beginning is the darkest chapter in the story everything else will benot as dark and a lot more happy times, Also read the notes at the end of this so I can explain stuff that in this chapter that you may have question about.

Chapter 1: Awful Times and New Beginning, The Friendships of New Friends

"Mom, Please Stop!" A four year old boy pleaded between sobs but already know there no hope in getting her to stop.

"SHUT UP BRAT" the poor kid mother shouted continue in beating him. "Why did It be you, why did I give birth to you YOU MISERABLE BRAT BOY" she said while she continue the beating the she pick him up and literally threw him in his room.

The kid room got nothing special no t.v. like most people, no computer or laptop, just a bed, a closet with just some hung up clothes, he didn't have any toys either. the boy lock his door he thankful for, lay on his bed wrapped around in his cover hoping to survive tomorrow.

In the Living Room

"Why you have to be born, why if you weren't here I could still with my husband" The mother starting to cry.

* * *

_FlashBack:_

_ hospital giving birth to a small child. "Come on Delia Push!" Said an Old Man._

"_I am Samuel" Said the woman now known as Delia. "Where Dylan is he going be here?" Delia said._

"_I Don't Know we just have to wait"_

"_Come on, almost there" said a man he start running when he saw what is in his sight then he trip over something, then when he tried to get up something powerful place it hand paw on it back he was now in the pokemon or human who control the pokemon then he saw a man with a white suit with purple hair, with him is two people with R's on their shirt._

"_This is simply payback of what you did to Team Rocket" said the purple hair man, the other man that under a pokemon eyes widen he knew he wouldn't live to the next day his final wish may Arceus give his wife and son a good future then he heard the purple man order the pokemon "Kill him"_

_When the baby boy was born Samuel simply left the two alone, he told her he going to try to find Dylan. Delia agreed wanted to spend time with her child waiting on her husband to choose a name for him._

_Two hours later at Oak came back with news that will change her and the boy life forever. "Uhh, Delia something happen to you husband " Samuel said don't know how to say this._

"_What?" She sounded worried. _

"_Your husband died on his way here we don't know the cause for his death" he said sadly Delia just broke down crying and Samuel Oak just took the baby while she cry._

End of Flashback

Ever since then Professor Oak often help with the baby. She hated that child and name him Ash Ketchum as in Ashes of her past. When he turn three she start abusing him and making him feel bad for him. Then when became four it gotten worse he has to start muturing in such a early stage he often run to the forest cry till his heart content, his birthday is tomorrow and he knows it going get worse.

The next day

Ash woke up around twelve because he was up late last night with his… 'mother'. So he went downstairs already dress and about to go outside till his mom saw him about to leave. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING, YOU GROUNDED REMEMBER, GET OVER HERE I'M ABOUT TO TEACH YOU A BRAND NEW LESSON" she yell with venom, Ash was scared she was going to beat him again and she did, but unlike yesterday it was worse.

Ash was crying uncontrollably until he and Delia heard something snap then Ash cried harder, Delia doing the nicest thing in his life call an ambulance. "Listen, because I'm not going to explain again you fall down the stairs nothing more nothing less if you do a good job I reward whatever crap you may like GOT IT" she said in a dead calm voice he nodded.

* * *

He was in a room in the Pallet Town Hospital with his broken arm treated and starting to heal his mom left, which he is very happy for a couple of day without his 'mother' then a doctor came in looking at the boy his eyes look sad and he did not like the looks of that. "Is something wrong with me doctor" Ash said.

The doctor look at him in shock and quickly shook his head no and said "No, no, no, not at all lad I just want to talk to you my name is Doctor Acures (Ark-cure-res)" He said. "I'm going to ask you a few question ok" He nodded "Ok, were you beaten or abuse before" he asked sternly.

The boy eyes widen and shook his head and said "No my mother never do that I just fall down the stairs"

The Doctor sigh and said "Please stop lying" before Ash could say anything, the doctor put his hand on Ash broken arm, Ash yelp in pain then the pain started to soothe down in seconds his arm was healed.

"How do you do that?" Ash ask he was curious about that and can prove useful for his beatings then he look down.

"Let me show you something" He said before Ash has the time to respond they appear a Golden room look like there are some of those stand when people give speeches but ash don't know what they are.

"Where are we?" Ash asked while looking around and suddenly the room was fill with pokemon some was huge and some was small, but they give away a lot of power he took a step in fear (what do you expect he's a 5-year-old).

"You are in the Hall of Origin Ash, please don't be scared" Said a huge white creatures and hase a golden ring around him.

"Who are you?" Ash ask

"We are the Legendary Council I am Acures, but my real name is Arceus known as the God Pokemon" Arceus said which shock Ash so much.

"Why I'm here my mom going to-" Ash was cut off by a bull-like legendary now as Terrakion.

"Ash we saw what your mo-, **_no that witch a sorry excuse for a human_** did to you the past few years" He said putting rage and venom in a part of that sentence.

"Ash we care about you and your future, also your own life is the most important life" said a Rainbow bird known as Ho-oh.

"Ash if we hadn't got you when you at the hospital you would've die in a week" Arceus said which shock Ash greatly.

"Ash you are special than any ordinary human beings and we couldn't let that happen" said Lugia.

A pink feline floated up to the shock boy and a small green-like fair known as Mew and Celebi and started to nuzzling him "So what going to happen" I asked smiling to the legenda- no to the boy new family.

"Hmmp like it isn't obvious" said a dark creature that has a very creepy vibe also known as Darkrai.

Doing the years of spending time with his family there is some points in his past that he been he been able to make new friends.

* * *

Unova Region

"Yes! A break" yelled a excited boy known as Ash when he finally take a break of all the running he did with Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, and Keldeo.

"What wrong Ash can't keep up" Keldeo said mockingly while Ash just roll his eyes.

"Yeah Keldeo I can't this is my first time running for long periods of time" He counted

"Well that is true, Keldeo" Cobalion said while Keldeo pouts and we laugh at him.

After a while of talking

"You two are Useless!" A male voice said closeby.

"What was that?" Ash said

"Ugh, it's a scumbag trainers we shouldn't go near… them" Cobalion sigh when he notice Ash and Keldeo not there anymore.

Ash and keldeo saw a boy with blue hair and had a pink shirt a sleeveless light brown jacket and blue jeans and white sneakers and a wristband, in front of him is a buizel and a eevee beaten and bruised.

"What do you think you doing!" Ash exclaim he clearly hate this boy.

"What do you think I'm doing, throwing away useless pokemon" His heartless voice said with an accent. "Get out of here before my pokemon beat up you and you weak baby horse" he said not knowing he just piss off a legendary that has more experience in battle than all of his pokemon.

"Ash let me 'play' with his pokemon" Ash was about to say no he isn't worth our time he saw Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion nodded their heads.

"Alright Keldeo I Choose You" Keldeo jump in front him and began growling, Damien just laugh.

"Lke that thing will be able to beat Go Nidoking" As he send out a Nidoking that roar to intimidate us but it look smaller that most nidoking

"Use Hyper beam and end it Nidoking" Nidoking roar again and start charging it up"

"Keldeo use BubbleBeam but weaken it" Keldeo fired his weaken version of bubblebeam and went through the hyper beam with ease and send Nidoking flying and got knockout.

"How do you lose to a thing like that" you useless to me he broke Nidoking pokeball while he injured and helpless like he did to those Buizel and Eevee. "Herdier I Knock it out with a take down" He yelled sending out herdier and he began charging at keldeo.

"Keldeo Double Kick" Keldeo legs began to turn to a bright brown and kick him once to a tree and he was knock out.

"Argh weaklings go Scrafty"he send out while crushing Herdier pokeball, Keldeo and the sword of Justice wanted to kill the man, but refrain from doing so. "Use Hi Jump Kick" His feet began glowing and he jump up high and dive down for a kick.

"Aqua jet" Keldeo surround himself in water and ran straight towards him and send him flying to the ground. Damien smash his Scrafty pokeball and just send out a Typhlosion.

"Now Use Blast Burn NOW!" Typhlosion charging up he is surrounded by smoke and release a Destructive fire

"Cool it off with Aqua Tail" Keldeo tail cover in a water veil and the hit the Blast Burn with his tails and disintegrated the blast to steam and charge to the Typhlosion which knock it out. Ash congratulated Keldeo and then both of them walk up to him while he smash his final pokemon pokeball and about to run but Keldeo jump in front of him. "Why did you broke all your pokeballs do you know it dangerous to leave an injured pokemon here to fight for itself it COULD DIE DO YOU HAVE SHAME AT ALL OF WHAT YOU DOING AND WHAT SAD EVEN MORE A 5 YEAR OLD IS MORE RESPONSIBLE THAN YOU" Ash said getting sick of this little kid even he is older than him.

"Shut up or I-" the kid spoke before Ash cut him off

"**_Or. Else. What._** you're defenseless and Keldeo literally will beat you down if you touch me" He said and Keldeo nodded confirming he will beat him down.

Ash sigh "Nothing no doubt you will listen to me so I'm going to tell you this" he walk up to Damien face "If I ever see you abusing a Pokemon, or talking down to them, I will make you meet I will notify the Police and YOU WILL BE ARRESTED, if you doing again next time I see you after that You'll be saying hi to Giratina...Damian" He said finally realizing that there is a wristband with his name on it. "Got it" he nodded in fear and allow him to run.

"Do you think it was smart to let him go?" Keldeo ask

"Nope" He said simply "But we should check out all of these unconscious pokemon"

Then the Sword of Justice came out and Virizion said "We should take them to the Hall of Origin" Everybody Agreed and took them to Ash's Room and they were heal and started to woke up

"Where are we" Buizel spoke

"In my room your 'trainer' abandon you all" Ash spoke, they all look depress except for the buizel.

"Can we stay here with you" Eevee ask and everyone did pleading looks, but Nidoking, Typhlosion, and Scrafty pleading looks kinda creepy, I smile and nodded. They were ecstatic and after awhile shock I could understand them I told them my father gave me this ability. When they said that they want to meet him i got my camera out they were confused and asking why I ignore them and motion them to follow when we got to the main room.

"Father! You here" Ash said.

"I'm coming Ash" Arceus said then he teleported in front of him. He didn't notices the shock face they had while he recording their face. "I want you to meet my need friend me and Keldeo found they were abandoned by their trainer so I wonder can they stay here with me"

"Of Course I don't care how many pokemon you have here as long it doesn't disrupt the meeting" He handed Ash a bunch of pokemon to catch his pokemon in.

"Um, Ash your father is a Pokemon" Nidoking ask curiously in still in shock.

"Not just any Pokemon young one the God of Pokemon I am Arceus" He said shocking them even greater.

"HOW!" they all shouted, Arceus began filling them in with everything, he been through.

"Wow I'm Really-" Herdier started but Ash stop him then and there.

"Don't worry about I'm happy and safe now and thats all it matters so…" He walk up to Eevee, She was curious why he just came up to her "Tag, you're it" then he took off running, when Eevee and the others just realize what just happen they all run while Eevee desperately trying to catch them (the irony).

Time Skip two years later Ash Birthday

* * *

Sinnoh Region

Ash ask can he camp outside on his birthday so he can get use to camping out in his journey so Arceus dropped him off or teleported him to the Sinnoh Region. When Ash and his pokemon finish setting up camp. Ash started to learn about aura so he can defend himself and when he found out he's a aura guardian thanks to his Father. His Pokemon gotten stronger and he learn some more about them.

Buizel want to explore the world and see new things while looking for his little sister Dratini, but he was found by Damian… which he only to let him out only in battles and nothing else... now he with me, and he feel very confident in finding his sister.

Eevee was capture when she had no one left so she hope to be with a good trainer when she saw Damian (Boy… she was SOOOOO wrong).

Typhlosion was his starter and he abandoned him of all his Pokemon.

Nidoking was a nidoran during mating season and Damian came and caught her cruelly separating his love one in front of her.

Scrafty was striving to becoming the strongest fighting type and while he was sleeping Damian saw Scrafty while he was sleeping and threw a pokeball at him.

Herdier don't really care about battling he just want to be friends with people but he will fight when he has too, he just doesn't want too… Damian was forcing him to fight.

Ash learn one important thing while hearing their story Damien was a Cruel, Heartless Bastard they were sleeping they heard a pokemon crying they went to it the saw a Larvitar. Ash told them to wait here they didn't approve but they trust him to not to get himself hurt.

"Shh are you alright" Ash said calm and soothing to the small pokemon.

Larvitar was about to use screech but he feel something about the boy "I was hatching alone when mean people trying to give me away to other snobby people and keep on doing like I'm an inanimate object is that all I-"

Larvitar was cut by Ash and he pick up the young pokemon and hugging him "Don't you say that Larvitar. you are special in your own way like every Pokemon is don't put yourself down about what happen in the past" Ash said to the shock Larvitar then he proceed telling him about his past. Larvitar was so shock a Zapdos is fail to comparison. "Do you get Larvitar, My mother treated me like trash and then my father came and gave me a better life" he said to the Larvitar started to crying so hard he started to evolve and a Pupitar appears, which shock Ash "You evolve" Ash said in awe.

"Ash let me come with you a perfect trainer for you come with, a trainer who likes all pokemon no matter what kind they are" Lar-Pupitar pleaded.

Ash smile and said "Okay"

* * *

Ash's 10 Birthday

Ash was a great Aura User thanks to his father he hang around with a lot other legendary like Ho-oh to Rayquaza and Dialga to Articuno. During the years everyone gotten much stronger and learn a lot of moves, Eevee didn't know what he want to evolve into and Buizel don't want to evolve at all. Herdier really want to evolve during his journey so he can claim his first pokemon he evolve during the journey of course he didn't tell ash that. Pupitar Evolve to his Final Evolution Tyranitar. all of his pokemon are much bigger and stronger. Soon he and his friend will be starting their journey.

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: The Pallet Town Start, Friends and Rivals Already?

So Ash has already has some powerful pokemon, Ash will captures some other pokemon in the future,but if someone was raise by legendaries the kid went through way more stuff, he has pokemon as his friends around the world he going meet. also Gym Leaders and the Elite four and Champions are going to be stronger than usual and most of the time they will give out badges if they past several test I'm not going to let gym leaders like brock to be defeat by a trainer that just started their journey other day. so until then Ciao Mayn

Ash's Pokemon

Buizel (M)

Eevee (F)

Nidoking (M)

Typhlosion (M)

Scrafty (M)

Herdier (M)

Tyranitar(M)


End file.
